! BISR Summary The mission of the Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center Bioimaging Shared Resource (BISR) is to advance the scientific research programs of the Cancer Center by providing powerful, reliable, and readily accessible light microscopic image acquisition and analysis capabilities to SKCC investigators. The Bioimaging Shared Resource provides laser point-scanning and spinning disk confocal, TIRF (total internal refection fluorescence), and widefield epifluorescence microscopy capabilities allowing for multi-wavelength visualization and analysis of fixed and living specimens, Z series, single molecule events at surfaces and interfaces, as well as image analysis and processing expertise. The BISR, founded in 1991 by its long-term director James Keen, PhD and continuously funded by the NCI since 1996, is operated under the leadership of Director James Keen, PhD. During 2016, Philip Wedegaertner, PhD, who has long-term expertise using fluorescence microscopy to understand mechanisms of subcellular localization and trafficking of signaling proteins, was appointed as Co- Director in response to the expanded capabilities realized in BISR over the last funding period. Experienced manager, Yolanda Covarrubias, PhD, provides operational consultation, and training and assistance for all instruments. The BISR is centrally located in the Bluemle Life Sciences Building and after training, is accessible for experienced, trained investigators 24 hours a day, seven days a week through the iLab scheduling system. Current BISR goals include: 1) Provide state-of-the-art visualization capabilities; 2) Train users to properly and independently use microscopes and data analysis software; 3) Provide ready access (24/7) to reliable light microscopic image acquisition and analysis tools